1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to storage cases, and more specifically to cases that can store and/or protect articles while providing ventilation and minimizing contact with the case.
2. Discussion of the Background
Some nursing mothers use nipple shields or nipple protectors as an aid for themselves or their babies in nursing. Nipple shields and nipple protectors are generally similar devices that have the shape of and are placed over the mother's nipple and include holes to allow milk to flow.
Nipple shields are generally used as an aid for proper nursing, while nipple protectors are used to protect the nipple from discomfort. These devices are typically smaller than a breast and fit over the nipple and surrounding area. A nipple portion of the shield may partially or fully enclose the mother's nipple. The baby then latches onto the nipple shield and feeds as normal, with the nipple shield at least inhibiting some of the discomfort that may otherwise be experienced upon direct contact of the baby with the mother's nipple.
Thus, for example, some mothers experience discomfort during breastfeeding, particularly due to sensitive, sore and/or irritated nipples. Such discomfort can effect and sometimes hinder suitable nursing of a baby, as well as detract from the maternal experience in providing care to her baby. Other nursing problems from or during nursing include difficulties of nursing from flat or inverted nipples and problems with the baby latching properly. Nipple shields and/or nipple protectors may be used to address these problems.
In general, nipple shields are formed from thin sheets of silicone that is washed and kept clean between uses. Since nipple shields are typically formed from a clear material, they can be easily misplaced. Further, the materials that they are formed of may take some time to dry. The care of nipple shields is problematic for at least these reasons.
An example of a prior art nipple shield is illustrated in the top perspective view of FIG. 1A and the sectional view 1A-1A of FIG. 1B. Examples of nipple shields include nipple shields and contact nipple shields manufactured by Medela, Inc. (McHenry, Ill.). As illustrated in FIG. 1B, nipple shield A has an outer, slightly domed portion F with a perimeter P, and a peaked central portion N with at tip T. Perimeter P is generally confined within a circular diameter d1 and extends a height h1 above the perimeter. Peaked portion N is confined within a smaller diameter d2 and extends to a height h2 above perimeter P. In general, the dimensions of nipple shields and nipple protectors are approximately as follows: d1 is 75 mm; d2 is 20 mm, h1 is 20 mm, and h2 is 45 mm.
Prior art cases are not designed to minimize contact between nipple shields and the case and do not allow for ventilation and/or drying of the nipple shield. There exists a need for cases that can protect articles while minimizing contact with the case and allowing for ventilation and/or drying in a protected environment.
In addition, other articles, such as nipple protectors and dental retainers, could also benefit from a case that provides protection from the environment while allowing for ventilation, and which minimizes contact with the case.